


And They All Lived Happily Ever After... For the Most Part

by Nicnac



Series: The Trials and Tribulations of an Amnesiac Lex [13]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which events come to a satisfying conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They All Lived Happily Ever After... For the Most Part

When Lex woke up in the morning, he felt very warm, almost _too_ warm. It struck him as odd in a vague sleepy sort of way; he wasn’t normally _cold_ when he woke up, but, well, being completely hairless was not particularly conducive to preserving body heat. Lex slowly opened his eyes to find a dark head of hair on his chest and a tanned body more or less draped over Lex’s own. Which would explain the over-heating quite nicely, Lex thought as a gentle smile upturned his lips.

A sound filtered into his awareness, causing Lex to realize that he had not woken up on his own. Footsteps pounded heavily down the hallway and a voice called out, “Dads? Hey Dads, I’m home!”

“Hey Conner!” Lex replied, grateful that, after they had broken for dinner the night before, he and Clark had ended up back in Lex’s bedroom instead of Clark’s. Lex had a number of different ideas as to how they might tell Conner that his dads were _together_ now, but having Conner puzzle out why Lex might have been sleeping in Clark’s room was definitely toward the bottom of the list. Of course, even that was still preferable to having Conner walk in the room when Lex and Clark were naked in bed together. So, when the doorknob started to turn, Lex called out, “No, Conner wait-“

Too late. The door flung open and Conner, who had been teasing Lex about being in bed so late, cut off mid-word, his eyes going comically wide. “Oh! Um… hey Dads,” Conner said, and Lex found himself biting back a shocked laugh at the look on Conner’s face, oscillating between utter horror at finding his parents _naked_ together and unbridled joy at finding his parents naked _together_.  “So, I’m going to go to the other side of the penthouse and… watch an action movie. A really, really loud action movie. You guys just stay here and… keep doing what you’re doing.” The door slammed back shut again and Lex heard Conner beating a hasty retreat.

“That was Conner, wasn’t it?” Clark asked apprehensively, his voice still thick with sleep.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Lex answered. Clark groaned and buried his face back into Lex’s chest. “On the bright side, at least we don’t have to worry about what we’re going to tell him.”

“You were _worried_ about that?” Clark said, looking up at Lex with disbelief. “Have you not been paying any attention? Heck, one of the main topics on the agenda for their sleepover last night was helping Conner figure out some sort of scheme to get us together.”

“What,” Lex said. He wasn’t particularly surprised to hear that that was what _Conner_ was up to, but… “Why would Conner’s friends even care? And how did you know about all this?”

“I don’t think any of them have any personal investment in it,” Clark explained as his hands traced idle patterns across Lex’s skin. Lex thought they were Kryptonian symbols, but it was hard to be sure. “But Conner is their friend and it’s important to him, so… As for how I know, I guess Cassie let it slip to Diana and she told me. Mind you, she didn’t tell me because she disapproved of their motives, and I quote ‘We all want your happiness, Kal-El, but if we have to wait for you to grasp it for yourself, then we shall be waiting a very long time indeed,’ but because she wanted us to be prepared in case whatever they came up with got out of hand.”

Wonder Woman said that? “You have far too many meddlesome women in your life,” Lex told Clark. Clark snorted and Lex raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s true. Martha I understand, because she’s your mother and Conner’s grandmother. But then there was the thing with Lois, and the thing with Chloe” – Lex had showed up for a meeting with Oliver Queen in order to try to buy back control of a lab that Queen Industries had gotten when the two companies split that had some projects that were directly related to some other projects from a lab that LexCorp had gotten. Chloe had been present for the whole thing and just stared at Lex intently until right at the end when she declared Lex to be ‘less Kryptonite bomb making and more bulletproof vest removing’ and said that she mostly approved – “and that thing Lana” – which had luckily limited itself to a phone call, because if that _bitch_ had gotten anywhere near Clark and Conner with her body exuding that poison, then Lex would have _had_ to have killed her and Clark probably wouldn’t have taken that well – “and now Wonder Woman.”

“Point,” Clark conceded. “But you know you have a lot of meddlesome women in your life too. Charity was the one who told me that I should just go ahead and kiss you, because there was no way you were going to make the first move. And then last week Mercy and Hope basically kidnapped me so they could interrogate me about my intentions toward you.”

“My people are very loyal,” Lex agreed, though honestly he was a bit surprised to find out they apparently cared so much about him on a personal level as well. “So what did you tell them, that you intended to have incredible hot sweaty sex with me before mortifying me in front of our son? Because in that case, mission accomplished.”

Clark smiled absent-mindedly in response to Lex’s joking tone, but his eyes were a million miles away. “Clark?” Lex said, lightly touching the other man’s shoulder.

Suddenly, Clark swung himself up so that he was holding himself over Lex, his arms bracketing Lex’s body. His expression as he regarded Lex was both intent and earnest. “I told them that I intended to do everything in my power to make sure you were safe, and more importantly, happy, and that I was going be there for you in whatever way you’d let me and for as long as long as you’d let me,” Clark said with a level of emotion that was so intense and focused that Lex wasn’t certain how to respond to it.

“Does that mean you’re going to be my knight in shining armor? Or would you rather be a prince?” he joked instead.

“Brat,” retorted Clark, his lips curving up into a grin. “I think I’ll take the prince; that way you can be Rapunzel,” he said, shifting his weight onto one hand so the other could run over Lex’s completely bald scalp.

“Oh, now who’s the brat?”

“Still you,” Clark said brightly.

“Great, I’m in love with an idiot,” said Lex, his light tone belying the seriousness of the words.

Comparing Clark’s responding smile to the sun would, quite frankly, be doing his smile a disservice. Lex hadn’t realized people _could_ look that happy. “I love you too,” Clark said, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Lex’s lips.

“So, about this making me happy thing,” Lex said while running a foot up against Clark’s leg suggestively.

“Oh, I’ve got a few id-” Clark cut off abruptly, tilting his head to the side the way he did when he was using his super-hearing. Lex was busy calculating the best way to extract vengeance for this interruption, depending on what the nature of the emergency calling Clark away was, when Clark collapsed in gales of laughter, right on top of him.

Once Lex caught his breath again – Clark was heavy, dammit – he perked his ears up to see if he could hear what it was that amused Clark so much. It didn’t take long – Conner was veritably stomping down the hall while loudly announcing that he was coming their way, and they better not be doing anything he didn’t want to see when he got there. “Our son is a cockblocker,” Lex noted drily, causing Clark to dissolve into a fresh burst of laughter.

A few moments later Clark had more or less regained control of himself, and the door opened a crack, just wide enough that Conner could peek through. “You can come in,” Lex told him. “No one is being ravished in here… unfortunately.”

“Lex!” said Clark reprovingly, before turning back to look at Conner. “What’s the matter?”

“The TV won’t turn on,” Conner explained, opening the door the rest of the way and taking a step into the room. “I think it’s broken.”

“And you can’t use on of the other televisions because…?” Lex said. Lex did love his son, but he also loved Clark, and having sex, and, most especially, having sex with Clark. Conner’s timing could use some work.

“But that’s the _best_ TV,” Conner said piteously.

Lex sighed. Clearly he was not going to get laid this morning after all. “Okay, I’ll take a look at it. I just need to get dressed first.”

“I can take care of that,” Clark said. “Conner, close your eyes for a second.” Conner complied, and, with a sudden gust of wind, Lex, despite not appearing to have moved, found himself dressed in a pair of underwear and loose pajama pants. Clark was standing by the bed, similarly dressed, though neither of them were wearing shirt – definitely a nice touch by Clark.

Lex threw back the covers and got out of bed. “Alright, let’s see if I can figure out what’s wrong with the TV,” he said.

“Thank you,” said Conner, throwing his arms around Lex. Lex returned the hug automatically, though he was frankly confused by the proceedings. At least, he was until he heard Conner say what he did next. “Are we going to be a family now?”

“Conner,” Lex said, a bit distressed and not at all sure how he was supposed handle this, “we already were a family.”

Conner shook his head. “Not a _real_ one.”

Lex glanced over at Clark, and, luckily, the other man was able to interpret his plea for help. “Lex is right; we already were a family,” Clark said, walking over to them and placing a hand on Conner’s shoulder. “Granted we weren’t a very conventional one -”

“Hell, we still aren’t very conventional,” Lex muttered, and Clark shot him a very clear ‘stop helping’ look.

“- but that doesn’t make it any less real. We all love and care about each other, and that’s what makes us a family, okay?”

“Okay,” Conner agreed, though he didn’t sound particularly convinced.

Clark sighed. “You’re just going to have to trust me on this one. And to answer the question I think you were _trying_ to ask, yes, Lex and I are together now.”

“Good,” Conner said, and then he took one of his arms to snag Clark in, enfolding them into one of the group hugs that Lex had come to learn that Conner really liked. Of course, Lex was rather fond of them too. Lex was rubbing a hand along Conner’s back thinking things were just about perfect, when Clark caught his eye and, smiling, leaned in for a kiss. And then they really were.

And they all lived happily ever after.

Well, except for that time when Conner was going through a rebellious phase, and the time when Lex had a mid-life crisis and teamed up with the Jor-El AI to try to take over the world, and the multiple times when Clark died and…

But _mostly_ , they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
